gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumihiko Todaka
Fumihiko Todaka is an officer in Orb's military, a veteran of the Bloody Valentine War, and a loyal supporter of Cagalli Yula Athha Personality Todaka is a kind and honorable man, who was a loyal follower of Lord Uzumi Nara Athha until the Lion of Orb's death in the battle of Orb, and is the most dedicated supporter of Lady Cagalli in Orb's military. He has little respect for the Seirans, though as a dedicated soldier loyal to his nation he will follow orders - usually - though will generally express his own opinion, particularly if he disagrees in some way. Todaka is a skilled and experienced commander who commands a great deal of respect in Orb's military, though he is himself content to serve and to defend his nation. History Then-Major Fumihiko Todaka, an officer in Orb's military, was one of a number of officers who were involved in the evacuation of civilians from Orb during the battle of Orb in the Bloody Valentine War. During the battle, he found Shinn Asuka, a young Coordinator whose family had just been killed by an attack from one of the mobile suits involved in the battle. He took the traumatized young man and led him to the Aegis-class Sengakuji, ''on which he served, and which was participating in the evacuation. He attempted to comfort the boy, and later took him in. Shinn lived with Todaka and his family for several months, but eventually expressed a desire to leave Orb for the PLANTs. Todaka helped him to do so, and the young man left. Several years later, The Break the World Incident, in which terrorists drop the remains of Junius Seven, sparks a new round of hostilities. The ZAFT battleship ''Minerva, carrying Cagalli, docks in Orb. Unknown to Todaka, now the commanding officer of the Sengakuji, ''Shinn is onboard the ship. As the ship departs, the ''Sengakuji ''is among the ships ordered to deploy to block the ''Minerva ''from reentering Orb waters after it is attacked by an Atlantic Federation fleet including a large new mobile armor. Pursuant to his orders, Todaka fires on the ship, though he makes certain that his gunners aim at the water in front of the ''Minerva ''and don't hit the ship itself. Shortly thereafter, the mobile armor is destroyed and the Alliance fleet decimated by ZAFT's Impulse Gundam. Not long afterwards, the ''Sengakuji ''is again deployed, this time against the Freedom and the ''Archangel, which has abducted Cagalli. Under pretense of "exercising extreme caution", Todaka declines to fire on the ship or mobile suit, allowing them to escape. Some time after this, the new supercarrier [[NDC-01 Takemikazuchi|NDC-01 Takemikazuchi]] is completed, and Orb military commander-in-chief Rondo Mina Sahaku makes Todaka its commanding officer. The Sengakuji ''is then attached to the ship's battle group, under a new commander. Though the ship was created to serve as the centerpoint of Orb's defenses against possible invasion, it is instead ordered to launch in an offensive mission by Prime Minister Unato Ema Seiran, its orders being to reinforce an Alliance fleet whose target is the ''Minerva. ''Unato's son Yuna goes with the fleet as overall commander despite his incompetence. The fleet would engage the ''Minerva '' twice, and both times would find itself also attacked by the ''Archangel. ''During the second engagement, the ''Minerva ''uses newly-loaded high-speed heavy anti-ship missiles against the Orb fleet, inflicting devastating losses. Then, the Impulse attacks the fleet directly, sinking several ships. As the Impulse lands on the ''Takemikazuchi's ''deck, Todaka receives a transmission from the homeland, in which Cagalli herself orders him to cease combat operations and return to Orb. Todaka relays these orders to all his remaining ships, and is overheard by Shinn, who reveals himself. Todaka recognizes the young man, and the two briefly speak, before the ships depart, 'TO BE CONTINUED...'''